wowadventurefandomcom-20200214-history
Gazy
NOTE: This page is going to undergo a heavy re-write soon. Gazy is a human male death knight and general of the Alliance. Originally a paladin, he served in the First and Second Wars under the legendary Anduin Lothar. Following the fall of Stormwind in the First War, Gazy stayed in Lordaeron until the Third War. He chose to stay until the Scourge threat to Lordaeron had been defeated, and was killed by the Scourge during their invasion. Arthas, however, recognized his potential and raised him as a death knight. Years later, Gazy broke free from Arthas's control during the attack on Light's Hope Chapel. He would rejoin the Alliance and, after proving himself in Northrend, become a general. Gazy would later serve the Alliance against Deathwing during the Cataclysm, and against the Horde in Pandaria. He also helped lead the Lunarfall garrison on Draenor. When the Burning Legion invaded Azeroth for a third time, Gazy was among the first of the Alliance sent to the Broken Shore. He watched as the respectable warrior and king who he was loyal to, Varian Wrynn, fell in combat. Gazy later reunited with his fellow Knights of the Ebon Blade to push back against the Legion, eventually taking the fight to them on Argus. Following the defeat of the Legion, tensions began to rise once more between the Alliance and Horde, igniting a war when Horde forces invaded Ashenvale. Gazy was sent to aid in the defense of Teldrassil, but failed to stop the Horde from burning the world tree. Following this event, Gazy pleged his blade to the new High King, Anduin Wrynn. Soon after, Gazy was deployed to Kul Tiras to aid in recruiting them to the Alliance. Fight With Arthas On November 2, 1998, General Gazy was deployed to Eastern Plaguelands with several Alliance troops to stop Arthas Menethil, the new Lich King, and his scourge army. Little did Gazy know this would be one of his final encounters. On November 5, 1998, the battle came. Gazy and his troops fought valiantly. Foolishly, he charged at Arthas and brought his blade down. Arthas whipped his blade, Frostmourne, around and broke Gazy's sword. Gazy tried to back up but then Arthas struck him down. His corpse fell to the ground. The 2nd in command ordered a retreat. Arthas knew the potential in Gazy, and took the corpse to Archerus, the Ebon Hold. Arthas revived Gazy as a Death Knight, then threw him in an ice tomb for 10 years to make him lose his memory and preserve his body. Awakening In November 2008, Gazy was released from the ice tomb. He remembered nothing. He served the Lich King for about a week. Some of the Death Knights, including Gazy, got their memories back after that week, thanks to Tirion Fordringon. Gazy regained all of his memories back. He was now a Death Knight, and stronger than before. He was also 50 years old now. He reported to King Varian, where he earned his ranks in the Alliance army back. Serving the Alliance Again Gazy was deployed to Outlands, and then Northrend. In Northrend, he hunted for Arthas, and found him after a while. In 2010, he had the final encounter with Arthas, bringing the once brave Paladin of the Alliance, now a undead monster, to an end. Cataclysm In November 2010, Gazy was in Stormwind. About midnight, all of Azeroth felt an earthquake. Gazy ran to the Trade District to see what was going on. He caught a climpse of a giant dragon flying, then perching on top of two towers. As the creature let out a bellowing roar, a statue in the Valley of Heroes fell. The dragon whipped his head around and stared at Gazy. The dragon roared before flying away. "This cannot be," Gazy said. Deathwing the Destroyer had returned... New zones were unlocked in Kalimdor and Eastern Kingdoms. The Earthern Ring also got into Deepholm. For a year, Gazy would chase the Destroyer, until finally he reached the final battle in Dragonblight... The Hour of Twilight As the hour of twilight fell on Azeroth, there was a battle in Dragonblight. It was Azeroth's last hope to defeat Deathwing. Gazy, Alliance and Horde heroes, and the Wyrmrest Accord fought Deathwing's minions. They were successful. As troops parachuted on Deathwing's back from the Alliance Gunship "The Skyifire", they damaged his back to weaken him for the final encounter. The Skyfire had arrived at The Maelstrom. Thrall charged up the Dragon Soul and fired it. It blasted Deathwing and he fell into The Maelstrom. As The Skyfire landed, Deathwing, a molten heap rather than a dragon, arose. He had tentacles and claws. With the power of the aspects and the Dragon Soul, and help from the heroes, the Destroyer was destroyed, restoring peace to Azeroth...for a little bit. Mists of Pandaria Theramore's Fall Gazy and 2 other Alliance heroes were sent to Theramore because of a distress call. Gazy was shocked. Over night, his beautiful home had been laid to waste, just a mere crater of arcane energy. As they cleared through the city, they found Lady Jaina Proudmoore, who ordered them to destroy the remaining Horde. After that, Jaina tried to pull the Focusing Iris from the mana bomb that destroyed Theramore. A orc and his men attacked her, but the trio defended Jaina valiantly. They then returned to Stormwind through a portal Jaina created. Pandaria Tensions had grown between the Horde and Alliance. The war increasing violently was on the brink. The Alliance Council was demanding to raid Orgrimmar, but General Gazy and King Varian said it would do no good. September 25, 2012 hit, and Prince Anduin Wrynn and Admiral Taylor while on an Alliance ship, had gone missing in a new continent. While on their way across seas, they had been intercepted by the Horde. This had caused the small war between the Alliance and Horde to become a full scale war that involved all of Azeroth. Gazy was sent on The Skyfire to attack a Horde base in a zone known as the Jade Forest. The continent was none other than an ancient one, protected from the rest of Azeroth for 10,000 years, known as Pandaria. Jinyu allied with the Alliance, while the aggresive Hozen allied with the Horde. The Pandarens, the main inhabitants, were split between the two factions. To help the Pandarens, and gain their trust, General Gazy, along with some other Alliance army members, did tasks for the Pandarens. They saved numerous places from the sha. To be continued... Landfall In February 2013, Gazy was sent a note by a scout to come to Krasarang Cove in Krasarang Wilds. The Alliance was preparing to come to the cove, and secure land. The note also informed Gazy that one of the other scouts had claimed that he saw Garrosh barking orders to Horde soldiers in Domination Point, the Horde Stronghold in Krasarang. Gazy arrived at Krasarang Cove and saw dead Orcs and Worgs. Suddenly, a boat with Varian and two guards arrived. Varian talked to the scout then told people to split up for different tasks. Varian said Gazy would come with him to find a Marshal and fight off some Horde. Gazy and Varian flew into the forest on gryphons and found Orcs riding Worgs. They attacked and killed the Orcs. Then they found Tauren Marksman. Varian and Gazy continued fighting the Horde in the forests. Varian and Gazy then swooped back to the beach and found the Marshal. Gazy then set off a flare launcher, and the 7th Alliance Fleet arrived. The Skyfire and dozens of warships and flying machines arrived. Quickly, the warships docked and let off siege engines and hundreds of Alliance Soldiers. Within minutes, a base was set up, and was titled "Lion's Landing" by Varian. A dwarf scavenger came and told Varian that the Horde had holed up in the Temple of the Red Crane not far away, and that Night Elf Rangers had locked the place down. Varian realized that Tyrande Whisperwind, leader of the Night Elves, had sent forces to help. Gazy was then sent to The Skyfire where he was given tasks to go to the Goblin Lumberyard below. There was death, destruction, and brutal fighting everywhere. Gazy would stay on The Skyfire for a couple of weeks so he could continue fighting in the lumberyard outside Domination Point and the beach outside Lion's Landing, as Gazy's tasks would switch between the two every other day. Isle of Thunder In March 2013, Gazy was sent a note to go to the Shado-Pan Garrison in Townlong Steppes and speak with Vareesa Windrunner. Gazy flew from the Shrine of the Seven Stars in the Vale of Eternal Blossoms to Townlong Steppes. He arrived and spoke with her at the Kirin Tor tent at the garrison. The Kirin Tor used to be neutral, but as new leader of the Kirin Tor, Jaina Proudmoore declared the Kirin Tor an Alliance faction. Vareesa and Gazy got on a hippogryph, and she told Gazy about the Pandarens' concerns about Lei Shen the Mogu Thunder King, now that he had been revived by the Zandalari. The hippogryph then landed on an Alliance ship, titlted The Seabolt, where Gazy and Vareesa met with Jaina. Jaina talked about the year being the worst of her life...so much tragedy. She also said the Alliance would beat the Horde to the Thunder King, as the Horde only wanted Lei's power, but the Alliance wanted the threat ended. Gazy, tired from a recent battle, walked through the pouring rain and to the decks below to get some rest. The next day, Gazy got up and helped Jaina and the Kirin Tor fight the Zandalari Trolls and other creatures in order to gain land on the island. Gazy left the island for a while, but on May 13th, he returned after the Zandalari gained more power. Gazy got on a Hippogryph on The Seabolt, and joined Vareesa Windrunner and the Silver Convenant. They flew to the Ruins of Shaol'mara. Suddenly, lightning from the skies began killing the Hippogryphs and Sentinels one by one. Vareesa and Gazy quickly landed, and their Hippogryphs were killed by the lightning. Varessa and Gazy were the only ones left. They were assaulted by Zandalari Trolls and Raptors, but quickly killed them. Vareesa and Gazy then progressed through Shaol'mara and killed the Zandalari forces until they arrived at Arcanital Mara'kah and his Spirit Mask. After a long battle, Vareesa and Gazy killed Mara'kah and destroyed his Spirit Mask, bringing the shield around Shaol'mara down. The Kirin Tor Offensive then arrived and quickly set up a base there, which they named Violet Rise. Siege of Orgrimmar Warlords of Draenor Legion The Broken Shore Gazy participated at the assault against the Burning Legion on the Broken Shore. He first came in on the Lion's Mane, a decorated Alliance assault ship, that was ultimately destroyed by the Legion's forces. At the end of the battle, the Horde left the Alliance behind and they were forced to retreat on the Skyfire. Varian stayed behind to free the Skyfire from the clutches of a fel reaver, sacrificing himself so the rest of the Alliance could get away. Gazy and Genn Greymane watched his death from the Skyfire in anger. Gazy was left seeking revenge against the Legion and the Horde, as was Genn and Jaina Proudmoore. Because of this, Gazy chose his first mission to the Broken Isles to be traveling on the Skyfire with Genn Greymane to Stormheim, as he planned to attack Sylvanas and her Forsaken fleet in the area. Gazy also grew out his hair to be similar to Varian's, in honor of his fallen king. Stormheim Highmountain Val'sharah Azsuna Order of zones (ignore this): Stormheim > Highmountain > Val'sharah > Azsuna Battle for Azeroth War of the Thorns Battle for Lordaeron Kul Tiras Category:Human Category:Males Category:Alliance Category:Death Knight Category:Level 90 Characters